A Garota no Casaco Vermelho
by Insye
Summary: Oneshot. A menina que esperou uma noite sozinha, lá fora, apertada em seu casaco vermelho.


Não estava frio naquela noite, mas mesmo assim ela vestiu um casaco por cima da camisola de mangas, um gorro e luvas para esperar por ele lá fora – afinal, eles iam viajar para longe, para muito longe, ver as estrelas, o universo, conhecer o mundo, porque ele tinha dito, ele tinha uma máquina do tempo. Sentada sobre sua pequena mala, a pequena entrelaçava os dedos e observava com seus grandes olhos muito verdes, muito brilhantes as centenas de pontos cintilantes que se desvelavam sem vergonha no céu. Cada luz cósmica e cada ponto pusilânime rivalizavam em pé de igualdade com as estrelas que lhe iam nos olhos.

_Amelia Pond. _

Era um nome bonito, um nome incrível, um nome de contos de fada, ele tinha lhe dito enquanto mergulhava um pedaço de filé de peixe numa generosa tigela de creme inglês e sorrido de um jeito bobo como se fosse mais criança do que ela. Amelia Pond, a garota que não tinha medo de esperar por um Doutor estranho, numa cabine azul de policial, numa noite estelada. Amelia Pond, que esperou por ele até que o sono e o abraço morno de seu casaco a fizessem dormir sobre a próprias mala, sem nunca se lembrar como tinha conseguido chegar à sua cama. Amelia Pond, a garotinha que chorou em seus sonhos até o dia chegar porque seu Doutor maltrapilho nunca tinha voltado depois de cinco minutos.

Ela cresceu, as estrelas nos olhos verdes se transformaram em uma única luz, um cometa refletido naquelas gemas verdes bem lapidadas e atiradas ao fogo, brilhando numa centelha de fogo eterno. Ela cresceu e ninguém acreditava quando contava a história do magro Doutor, tão magro e alto quanto um varapau, suas roupas completamente esfarrapadas, os cabelos molhados e bagunçados e o modo como ele falava tão rápido que ela só entendia metade do que dizia. Nunca acreditaram na rachadura que havia em sua parede, nem quando apresentou o barracão destruída pela cabine azul dele. Não. Não lhe acreditaram – mas fizeram com que reconstruísse o barracão mesmo assim, dizendo que ela não devia inventar mentiras quando quebrava as coisas.

Ela tentou contar de tantas formas diferentes!

Primeiro com palavras, mas sua tia mandou que se calasse, que não inventasse mais mentiras. Depois ela desenhou, haviam tantos papéis cobrindo as portas de seu guarda-roupas que qualquer pessoa desavisada pensaria que Amelia Pond, a menina que tinha nome de contos de fada, vivia em um mundo de fantasia. Não adiantou, mas serviu para que ela fosse apresentada ao primeiro de uma lista de profissionais da psicologia infantil.

Toda noite, sempre que se deitava e rezava, ela se lembrava. Às vezes ela sonhava com ele, sonhava com um Doutor maluco que pilotava uma cabine policial azul, sonhava com as estrelas explodindo, com um céu sem estrelas, sonhava com muitas coisas. Às vezes ela só se lembrava como se tivesse acontecido há centenas de anos em algum outro sonho.

Amelia Pond, ainda esperava quando começou a fazer seus primeiros bonecos. Tinha crescido uns trinta centímetros em quatro anos, mas em seus bonecos ainda era a garota ruivinha metida em uma camisola de flanela macia e um casaco carmim, segurando a mão de uma figura magra e rasgada. Sempre esperando – e rezando – para que não tivesse sido somente um sonho.

E Amy Pond, que cresceu muito rápido e muito rápido ficou sozinha. Abandonou seu nome de fada, o nome da menina que esperou toda a noite, mas guardou cada desenho e cada boneco como tesouros preciosos. A mulher bonita, com olhos que chamejavam em verde, cabelos que formavam um painel encarnado. A moça que não gostava muito de maçãs mas se flagrava, incontáveis vezes, desenhando rostos sorridentes nas frutas avermelhadas, como antigamente, como sua mãe.

Amy Pond, metida em uma saia curta, tão diferente do casaco e da camisola de antes, quando encontrou seu Doutor mal vestido, quando o choque de milhares de estrelas e galáxias explodindo em sua mente com a visão daquela que ela quase acreditara ser só um sonho aparecer do mesmo jeito, a mesma roupa, doze anos depois.

E ela o golpeou com um taco, com a força de doze anos de espera, com a esperança de doze anos de espera.

A garota que esperou.

* * *

><p><em>Não sou dona dos direitos de Doctor Who nem coisa assim. Oneshot da Amelia, que partiu meu coração em The Eleventh Hour esperando sozinha lá fora. <em>


End file.
